Kuzon saga
The Kuzon saga is the Saga after the Cabban Saga and The saga bef ore the Meje Saga, though it will not start till this saga is finished. This saga is about The life of Kuzon and Mumba as they grew up and trained. WARNING: THIS SAGA IS NOT HAPPENING AT THE TIME Kuzon the 3rd legendary super saiyan TAKES PLACE, IT TAKES PLACE 10 YEARS BEFORE IT TAKES PLACE, IT IS A WHOLE FLASHBACK. Chapter 1- Escape Planet Vegeta has exploded, and 2 Saiyan pods have escaped the destruction, heading for a unknown planet...... The 2 Saiyan pods land on a unknown planet, unnamed to the world for a long time, The 2 pods opened up, and 2 saiyans walked out of each pod, longing to know where they are...... Toman: Where did we land Lettune? Lettune: I dont know, the pod didnt say.. Toman: I cant belive Planet Vegeta is destroyed, Wonder what Frieza did.. Lettune: I dont know, do you think we'll get a mission call? Toman: I dont know.... Lettune: Lets make camp, or we can go to the towns and see what thrives on this lonley planet Toman: Okay Toman and Lettune flie into a city on the planet, to see who thrives..... Landing in the city.... Toman: Hmmm, theres nothing but little green people here... [ Mumbas unknown race ],,, Lettune: Maybe the scouters will tell us their power levels... Toman: Lets see scouter Lettune: Power levels of 15 to 25... Toman: Mine too, Lettune: Hey!!!!!!! Whats the name of you race!!!!! Member of the race in the street: We dont have a name mam... Another member: Yeah, whats you names? Another: Whats with the outfit!? Lettune: Were Saiyans, and we want your name! A member walks up to Lettune.... Member: We dont have a name, mam, but if you must, you can call us the Greenies, Lettune: Okayyyyyyyyyyy...... Toman: Hey Lettune, Should we wipe out the planet? Lettune: Uhhhhhh.... Greenie: Hello Mam, you can stay at one of our finest hotel if youd like... Other Greenie: Yeah, we like newcomers! Toman: Should we? Lettune: I guess, they are nice.... Toman and lettune get a hotel, In the hotel room, Toman: Hey Lettune, dont you think its weird that 2 elite Saiyans are spending the night in a strange races hotel room? Lettune: Yes Honey, but their letting us, and anyway, who wants to sleep in a little Space Pod..... Toman: Ehh..... bonks Employee: Knock Knock, Room service! Opens the door Toman: What? Employee: Room service, are you gonig to take a shower or anything? Toman: I was gonna take a shower, i just conquerd a fe- is covered by Lettune Lettune: What he means to say, is he had a rough day..... Bye.. hand of Tomans mouth Toman: What was that for?! Lettune: You want them to know were Planet Killers!? Toman: No, i guess your right.... Lettune: And look they have TV Here... Toman: Maybe they have pro wrestling... Lettune: Im going to bed in bed Goodnight... Toman: Im watchin TV, and i maight take a shower... Goodnight... The next morning after Toman and Lettune took their showers, they went out to explore the city... Walkng Toman: Wow, Its almost as big as Saiyan citys... Seller Greenie: up Hello, Sir, would you like to try some free samples of our new, Coy Chicken? Lettune: Sure, bite Uhhh... Toman: Let me try, bite Mmmm, this is good..[ Grabs the plate and shoves it down his mouth, Mmmee, thats good! Bye, away Lettune: Sorry bout that, he eats good,, away Seller Greenie: expression Lettune: Hey Toman, Should we leave back to Frieza Planet to stay? Toman: I dont know, I like it here....And we can get mission messages here, watch.. presses scouter calling for Frieza, Lettune tkes the scouter and breaks it in her hands Toman: Hey, what was that for? Lettune: Didnt you here the rumor, Frieza Blew up Planet Vegeta because He's scared of us Saiyans.. Toman: Where did you here that? Lettune: I was in a bar and this guy named Bardock came in and was all beat up, i actually belive him, but i left right after that and got you so we left.. Toman: Wow, i know him, he's in the Low class stage.... Lettune: If Frieza find out about us still alive, He'll come here and wipe out the planet and us.. Toman: Okay.. Lettune: We should make home here, wheres the city mayor live? Greenie: I can tell you where Toman: Okay, where? Greenie: In that big building up the street Points Lettune: Lets go Toman and Lettune flies up to the Mayors building and walks in... Guards: Hello Sir, do you have a pass? Toman: No Guard: Then you may not came in, good day sir! Toman: I dont have to have a pass, sirrrrr... Gurad out of the way and walks in Toman: Hello Mr Mayor, We want a place to live were another race... Guard: Hey Mayor! This guy just pushed me out of the way! Arrest him! Mayor: Now now, their new here, they dont know about this place... And you 2, I have a few homes for sell. lets see, out big book Oh! Heres one! Right down the road in the fields, so you can plant crop, Lettune: Sorry, We dont need crop, just a home... Mayor: Okay, Good day! Toman and Lettune flie over to their new home and go inside... Toman: Wow, Its big... Lettune: i might like it here.. Toman: Lets get comfy.. Toman and Lettune put their stuff everywhere and get comfy.. Toman: Finnaly, lets have a good time! Lettune: You said it! on TV and starts making food and Stuff Well, These 2 Saiyans have made a home on this new, unamed planet, but what lies ahead? Find out next! Chapter 2- Kuzon is Born Previously on Kuzon the 3rd lssj, Toman and Lettune escaped Planet Vegeta and landed on a unamed planet, home to a unamed race, and made home there. '' ''Now its been 7 years that they've been living their, and Lettune is pregnant, with a boy on the way, who will be born? Find out now! At Toman and Lettunes house.... [ Toman walks in room from the door with some food from McGreenies ] Toman: Hey Honey, I got some fast food from McGreenies, i got the triple hot Sandwich, and it was only 13.99$, good deal day i guess..... Lettune: Yeah, but McGreenies again?, they always burn it, darn..... Toman: Yeah...., Sorry... Lettune: Its Okay..........Uh.......Oh....... Toman: What?, it better not be another trick again, this time ill hide in the shower..... Lettune: No, the baby's coming! Toman: Okay, umm, to the Hospital! Toman picks up Lettune and flies out of the house and flie's to the hospital....... At the Hospital..... Lettune: AHHHHHH! Nurse Greenie: Okay, just Push, Push, a little more.... Lettune: AHHHHHH.....,EHHHH,...AHHHHH, EHHH....... Nurse Greenie: And You baby is now delivered, Good Job, you didnt strangle me! Toman: Wow, im a daddy.... Lettune: Oh My, I always new that having a baby was hard, but thats, just extreme.... Nurse Greenie: Congradulations!, Here is your new baby! Its a boy, and hes got a tail....... Lettune: Oh my, holds baby, Its beautiful.... Baby: Waaa! Waaaaa! Waaaaaaa! Toman: What should we call him? Lettune: Hmmmm....Maybe, I like, Kuzon. Toman: Kuzon? I wanted to call him Vegeta, you know since the King died, our son can be the King, Ha ha... We'll be famous! [ Lettune taps Toman in the face] Toman: Ow, hey, what was that for!? Lettune: How can we be famous if no other Saiyans are alive? Toman: Oh, Sorry.... After The Baby named Kuzon was born, Lettune rested and Toman took him home and treated him as a regular baby, going through all the hardships of it... and now, Kuzon is 4 years old, and is training with his father in the yard.... Kuzon: Hi ya! kick at his dad Toman: Kuzon, you gotta be fast like me, like this, fist at Kuzon catches the fist, and knocks his dad down with a UnderKick, then throws a Ki blast at him, Toman falls Lettune: out window Hey Kuzon! Dont do blasts yet, you gotta learn how to use them on somebody but your father, Okay Honey? Kuzon: Yeah mom........ Toman: He been doin that for a month now! Lettune: Its Okay, Its dinner time anyway! comon! Kuzon: Oh Boy! I hope its Steak! [ At dinner table ] Kuzon: Lima beans! Ahhhh...... Lettune: Now eat your Veggies Kuzon, you'll Grow up to be big and Strong Saiyan! Kuzon: Yeah yeah.... bite Yuk! Toman: A real saiyan eats everything on his plate... Kuzon: Fine.... Kuzon has been Born and is 4 years old now, and has become a good fighter, and will be when he eats his lima beans!, Whats soon to come? Find out next! Chapter 3: The Little Greenie, Mumba Previously on Kuzon the 3rd lssj, Kuzon was born and and was training with his father, now its been another year, and Kuzons 5, what will happen today? Find out now! At a nearby Greenie village.... Mumba: Mom, im gonna take a walk.... Mother: Alright, but be careful of those people next door, their tough... Mumba: Okay, Bye! out door Outside... Mumba: Walking Doo, do, dodo... Hey, its the neighbors... Mom told me not to go near em, but it cant hurt to take a little peek... over in Toman, Lettune and tomans house at Kuzon training, Wonder, they look nice I,ll say hi... near it Toman and Kuzon training.... Kuzon: Hiya! kick at Dad Toman: Darn! to throw punch, then Kick Kuzon: throws blast Mumba: Hi Kuzon, Toman, and Lettune look over at the little Greenie... Mumba: Hello.... Im Mumba.. Toman: Umm, Hi..Mumba, Sorry, but me and my son are training now and, well, you have to come another time... Kuzon: Yeah, Little Green, [ Sticks tounge out and laughs, making fun of Mumba] Mumba: [ starts to cry] Mmm, I hate you! off to Mom, crying In Mumbas house.. Mumba: floor crying, Waaa! Waaa! Sniffs They made fun of me, and called me short and, Waaaa! Waaa! Mother: Dont listen to their opinion, your my little Mumba, playing with hair Mumba: Okay Mom! The Next Day.... Mumba walking out door on another walk....... Mumba: Doo doo Sees Kuzon in the river below looking for fish.... Mumba: Grrr, I dont like him.... Kuzon: Hey, its that little green twerp again... Hey Greenie! Mumba: Huhh, Whats he want..? Kuzon: Why dont you help me look for fish! Mumba: Okay....i guess.... Mumba helps Kuzon look for fish... Mumba: How come you not like me? Kuzon: Sorry bout yesterday, i spilled my milk and cookies and i was mad... Mumba: Oh, sorry.... I like Milk and cookies... Kuzon: Me too, do you like fish? Mumba: My race are Veggietarians!, We dont eat meat... Kuzon: Well, My race are, "Meatatarians"..... Mumba: your funny, You wanna come over to my house and play? Kuzon: naaa, you wanna come over and eat some milk and cookies? Mumba: Sure! Mumba and Kuzon walk to Kuzons house and Kuzon slowly walks inside.... Kuzon: Mom, Dad, this is that Greenie we saw last night, He's actually pretty cool, his names Mumba. Toman: okay, sorry bout yesterday, Kuzon wasin a bad mood, and well, You dont mess with him then... Mumba: It's Okay, So, do you got any cookies? Toman: Woah woah, there, twerp, Saiyans Dont eat Cookies... Lettune: We want our Kuzon to grow up and be a big, strong saiyan, it Veggies on the weekdays, and Candy and meat on the Weekends.. Toman: I eat it all the time! Lettune: Stop being a show off in front of our guest! Toman: If you dont like it, you can kiss my- by Kuzon Kuzon: HEYYY! Toman and Lettunes attention Kuzon: Me and Mumba are gonna go play! to room, Toman and Lettune continue their epic battle Mumba: your Parents are nice... Kuzon: Their always complaining, Do this! Do That! Do Blahhhhh!!!!!! Is what I think... Mumba: Giggles Kuzon: Action figure Hey Mumba: This is my King Vegeta action figure! Every elite gets one with every purchase at McSaiyans! Though, our planet blew up a long time ago, my Parents told me... Mumba: Thats Sad.... Kuzon: And I got a Gurad and King Vegetas Castle Playset! Mumba: Wow! Kuzon: My Fav game, is "Kill the soldier"! Mumba: ohhhh Kuzon: King Vegeta fig, and guard fig, Kuzon playing with Set. and voicing figs.. King Veg Figure: heyyyy, Guard are you eating my sandwich? Guard Fig: No... King Veg Fig: Die! like he throws blast and kills guard by throwing him on the ground... Mumba: Yay! Kuzon: If you like that their a lot more figs! giant chest full of Saiyan and alien figs Later that day outside... Kuzon and Mumba playing SaiyanCube... Toman: in Hey Kuzon, its time for training, Mumba you gotta go, sorry, bye.... Mumba: Its okay, i can train with you! Everybody, even the figs: WHAT...! Toman: you think you can train with us? Mumba: I can take anything! Toman: Okayyyyyyy........ Mumba has become friends with Kuzon, and are about to start training, what will happen? Find out next! Chapter 4: Training Previously on Kuzon the 3rd lssj, A little Greenie named Mumba had tried to make friends with Kuzon, at first it didnt work, but the second, Kuzon had been nicer, and let Mumba play with his action figs, then Mumba wanted to train with Kuzon! What will happen? Find out now! Outside in training yard..... Toman: Okay you two, since Mumba's here, i'll start with basics.... Kuzon: Great..... Toman: Okay, Mumba, have you ever liked fighting? Mumba: Uhhhhhhh......I guess.... Toman: Okay, i guess, well, Okay. First Step! The Perfect Punch...... Show us your punch Mumba Mumba: Okay tiny punch Toman: Woah! Woah! You gotta do way better than that! Okay? Woah... Harder, comon.. Mumba: Okay, little harder punch Kuzon: Let me handle it dad, Mumba, Mumba's Arm and shows him the punch Mumba:Okay! real hard punch at Tomans Gut Toman: pain Okay,,,ow,,,then..ow....Mumba, Thats a punch their, keep it up....Try it on Kuzon... Mumba: Fine, punch at Kuzon, Kuzon dodges and punches Mumba gently in the gut and Kicks him down Toman: Woah Kuzon! He's new, and no kicking yet.....Mumba, try hitting the punch bag a few times while me and Kuzon talk.... Okay Kuzon, We gotta unlock his full power...... Kuzon: And how do we do that? Toman: By Hard training....Okay Mumba! Ready for the next step! Mumba: Okay! Toman: Next is the Kick! As step 2... Mumba: Okay! Kuzon: My favorite! I can explain this one, You know a kick Mumba, your legs, can hit a opponent... Mumba: Ummm Kuzon, I ca- by Kuzon Kuzon: And then- by Mumba Mumba: Kuzon, My Legs are tiny, thats how my race is..... Kuzon: Ohhh, Then Step three! The Ki blast! Toman: Now, be careful Kuzon, you might!- by Kuzon throwing a blast Kuzon: Opps, sorry, hehe, ehhh........ Toman: Fine, you train Mumba, you! Kuzon: But dad! slams door Okay Mumba, its me and you! The blast, do you know how Mumba? Mumba: Uhhhhhh, No Kuzon: Okay, First you feel the energy in you stomach, slowly, then relax your little muscles, and bring out the energy through your arms to form a little ball, that ball is some of your energy, your can make a blast, by throwing that ball of energy at someone hard....I think.... Mumba: Okay, in position Kuzon: Relax your Muscles.....and feel the energy in the stomach and let it out.... Mumba: Mmmm, mmmmmmm... Kuzon: Its hard at first.... you'll get it... When were done, we can eat some cookies! Now comon, 5 more minutes... A ball of energy forms in Mumbas hands slowly...... Kuzon: Your doing it! Your doing it! Now throw it at me! Mumba: Okay, at Kuzon, Kuzon dodges it Kuzon: Good! Now, lets go eat! Till tomorrow, you should ask your mom if you could spend the night! Mumba: Okay! Mumba go's to his parebts house and tells his mother of how he made friends with the neighbors and trained and if he could spend the night, they say yes and Mumba stays the night, what happens next, on the day of training? Find out next! Chapter 5: Mumbas Transformation